Hodgela: The Missing Bits
by WishfulThinking012094
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see some of the missing bits the writers cheated us out of? Well now you can. Including Hodgins' reaction to the pregnancy, etc. Most from season 6 but I'm open to suggestions always. Each chapter is a one-shot. Enjoy! ON HIATUS!
1. At Home

**A/N: Okay so this is my first attempt at fanfiction. I usually do original stuff, but I love Hodgela so much I decided to give them a shot. This is a very short drabble where we see Hodgins and Angela at home. Please review and don't be afraid to be honest :) Oh and I unfortunately do not own Bones.**

* * *

><p>Dr. Jack Hodgins pulled into the long driveway of the two-story condo, back from another long day at work. It had been strange not to have Angela there. While the day usually went by pretty fast, today it had dragged on. Turning off the engine of the car he sighed, making his way to the front door. "Ange? I'm home," he called setting his keys down and taking off his coat.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen honey," came his wife's reply and he grinned smelling the spicy Mexican food she had taken a liking to.

He walked in to see her adding plates and silverware to the table in the adjoining dining room, their whole house, aside from the bedrooms and bathrooms, being open. Leaning against the wall, he smiled, the visible changes to her body a wonderful sight to see.

She turned back to get the rest of the food and jumped back slightly, startled. "Oh! I didn't see you there Jack."

He chuckled, motioning for her to come over, trying not to laugh again as she waddled over. "Miss me?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

She smiled, "Of course I did," and she kissed him again, pulling back as the baby inside her kicked, harder than usual. She grunted, rubbing her stomach gently, "I guess the baby did too."

That look of wonder and amazement that Angela loved to see on his face appeared and she grabbed his hand, placing it on her swollen belly. Their baby kicked again right where his hand was and he gasped. "That will never cease to amaze me."

She laughed softly as he kissed her cheek. Breaking apart, he made to grab the food himself, ignoring her protests, "Jack I'm pregnant not an invalid. While I may not be able to tie my own shoes, I can bring food to the table."

"Angie, you're nine months pregnant, the only thing you should be doing is resting."

"Yeah well I've rested all day. Remember? You made me take the day off," she pouted, "I'm still not too happy about that either."

Turning he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes with those beautiful blue eyes, "If it means that you and our baby are safe, then I don't care if you don't like it. You don't need to go into premature labor because of the stress of work."

"Hodgins I'm due in two weeks, I don't think the baby would have a problem coming out early," she said, looking completely serious as a look of horror crossed her husband's face, "Honey I'm just kidding, I'll be careful I promise. Just please let me contribute, you're getting a little bit underfoot again."

He just rolled his eyes remembering when she had tried to paint the baby's room, oblivious to the harm that the fumes could cause. Luckily, he had found her just as she was about to open the paint cans. But, he knew there was no way he could win this argument. Angela could be relentless when she wanted something and Hodgins could only say no to her for so long before he broke.

"How about this. You can go to work, but no heavy lifting and no standing for too long. I mean it Ange, if you start to feel tired, you need to go lay down." He brushed her bangs out of her face, "Deal?"

She sighed, "Deal, but you owe me a massage later. You have no idea how bored I was today."

"Okay, maybe a relaxing massage in the big tub? Dr. Banno did say warm water was good for relaxing your back muscles."

"Mhhhh that does sound nice, but first we eat," she said, starting to make her way to the table.

As she waddled by, Hodgins grabbed her arm, "Wait. I love you Angie." He smiled, kissing her again. He bent down, kissing her swollen stomach as well, "I love you too, baby. You've made us the happiest people in the entire world," he cooed softly.

Angela just grinned, silently agreeing with him. She could not wait until the little bundle of joy they had been anticipating for nine months finally joined them.

"Come on, let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? There is more to come, like when Angela told Hodgins she was pregnant, what was said in The Blackout in the Blizzard, etc. I promise the next one will be MUCH longer, this was just me getting used to the idea of using someone else's characters. Please review and I'll try to get the next bit up a little quicker.**


	2. I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Hey guys, little ole me again. Alright so this is my take on what happened when Angela told Hodgins she was pregnant. I know I said this bits would be much longer, but as I was writing I realized it just wasn't possible with drabbles. While this isn't as short as the first one, it's never going to be like 3000 words long. Sorry but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Keeping the big news a secret from him all day had been extremely challenging; all she wanted to do was blurt it out to him. So what was holding her back? All her life she knew she wanted to be a mother and now she would be. It's not like they were going to break up anytime soon, so why did she feel so scared to tell him? Hell, she'd even gotten up the nerve to tell Brennan before her own husband. The fact that it wasn't a planned pregnancy scared her the most; she had absolutely no idea what Hodgins' reaction would be.<p>

As a long day at the Jefferson came to a close, Angela let out a deep breath, trying to squash her fears. "Well here goes nothing," she murmured as Jack Hodgins made his way over to her, his face lit up by a brilliant smile.

"Hey babe. You ready to go?" he asked, kissing her quickly.

"Actually could you come back to my office for a bit? I have something to tell you."

He squinted his eyes in clear confusion but allowed her to pull him down the hall and took a seat on her couch as directed. She closed the door, turning to face him, her eyes closed.

Something was totally up and he knew it. The question was what? "Ange, is there something wrong?"

Angela opened her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "Look Jack. Paris was absolutely amazing with you, but…" she paused "Things are going to be changing."

He jumped suddenly to his feet, "Oh my god Angie, are you breaking up with me?" he asked, mirroring her reaction to his second marriage proposal attempt.

She just laughed, reaching out to touch his cheek, "No nothing like that at all."

"Then what in the world is it that is so life-changing?"

She grinned shyly, "Jack, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

In total shock, he collapsed back onto the couch, almost taking out a lamp on the way down. He sat there for a few minutes just staring at her.

"Jack? Can you please say something?" she begged, already beginning to suspect that this may not be a good thing for them after all. But he didn't respond. She sat down next to him, leaning into his chest, "Jack?"

"Huh? What?" he mumbled, clearly having just been snapped back to reality.

"Did you hear me honey? I'm, well, I'm pregnant."

"Oh yeah yeah I heard you, just you know trying to process. You're pregnant. A baby. Our baby." He turned to face her, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God. I was so scared you would take this badly. I've been holding it in all day long."

"Angie," he began, putting one arm around her, "Why wouldn't I be happy that you're carrying our baby?"

"I don't know. I guess I just thought that with it being unplanned and whatnot, that you may not be totally okay with it." She laughed, "It seems rather silly now doesn't it?"

He took her hand, rubbing the top of it, "The fact that it's unplanned makes it so much better. We used protection and yet here we are. It's like this pregnancy was meant to be." He slid his hand over her stomach, "Wow. A baby. There's an actual human being growing in there."

The only thing Angela could do was keep smiling, caught up in the blissful moment.

"Oh my god!" Hodgins yelled startling Angela as he jumped to his feet.

"What? What is it?"

"There's just so much to do. Ummm we need to go shopping, like now. And names, oh my god we need to pick out a name for our son or daughter. Have you been to see a doctor yet? No? Well we need to go do that first thing-"

"Hodgins!" Angela called, her voice forcing him out of his rant, "You need to relax. We have nine long months to prepare for this baby okay? Don't have a cow."

"No, you're right, I'm sorry I just- I just really don't want to screw this up. I don't want to be like my parents." He admitted, sighing as he slumped back down on the couch.

"Oh honey," she put her hand to her heart, knowing that his parents had never really been there for him, "This baby could not have asked for a better father than you. Are we gonna make mistakes? Hell yeah, but as long as we're together, we'll be fine. Okay?" she smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him, as if to reassure him. "Now, how about we head on home? I'll order takeout and we can talk more then."

"How did I get so lucky?" Hodgins asked as they stood up and made their way to the parking lot, hand-in-hand.

"What? To marry me or to get me pregnant?" she teased.

He stopped, "I'm serious Ange. Why me?"

She groaned, "You really have to ask Hodgins? Because I love you, always have, always will."

"I love you too. It was always you Angie, from the moment we met, I knew."

"Really? Well why didn't you ask me out sooner then?" she winked.

"I was scared, you were scared. It would've been ever more of a disaster than we turned out to be," he joked around, "Come on let's go, it's getting late and I'm starving."

She rolled her eyes as he started off without her, "Men."

"What was that babe?"

"Oh nothing. Hey wait up!"

Their hands intertwined once more, they headed towards the car, "Hey Ange. We really should schedule a doctor's appointment though, just to confirm."

"Jeez Hodgins you'd think you were the one pregnant not me," she giggled, lightly punching his arm. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"This is gonna take some getting used to isn't it?"

"Hey just sleep on it. We can have lunch tomorrow and maybe then you'll finally have your head on straight."

"Sounds like a plan. Race you to the Jeep! First one there gets to drive!" he yelled taking off running.

"Hey no fair babe! You got a head start and I'm pregnant!" she yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo, what did you think? Look I'm guilty of this as well, but if you read this please please please review. It lets me know that people are interested and that I should continue. You don't even have to review, just say hi, let me know you're out there. Thanks so much, I really enjoyed writing this :)**


	3. Morning Sickness

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again. Well obviously who else would it be? So anyways here's what I think I'm going to do: I will update once a week (probably every Friday) unless I have scheduling issues, of which you will be informed of ahead of time of course. Sound good? Alright enjoy this bit :)**

* * *

><p>As dusk turned to morning, the sun peeked in through the curtains of the bedroom, shining its warmth upon a very sleepy Jack Hodgins. With yesterday's tiring case wrapped up and solved all he wanted to do was go back to sleep with the love of his life. But, as he glanced over at his alarm clock to see it reading 11 AM, he realized it was probably time to get up.<p>

He sighed softly, looking forward to spending the day with his wife, doing whatever they pleased. He turned over in the bed, expecting to see the still slumbering Angela, "Hey beauti-" he stopped as he was greeted by an empty side of the bed, still warm from its occupant.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes thinking that she had probably suddenly been inspired by something or another as was usually the case. Angela was probably the most spontaneous person he had ever met. Once she had stopped a makeout session because "the light had hit his face just beautifully."

Lying back with his arms behind his head he began to contemplate their future, as he had often been doing since finding out about Angela's pregnancy. He closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of them finally becoming a family only to have his dream interrupted by a horrible retching noise.

"Ange?" he called, jumping out of the bed and running towards their master bathroom.

She was bent over the toilet, emptying anything and everything that her stomach contained.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked, a worried look upon his face.

She just moaned as she turned to face him, "Morning sickness again."

"It's not usually this bad, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yeah yeah, it probably has something to do with the fact that I ate all day yesterday pretty much, enjoying a morning sickness-free day."

"Karma's a bitch ain't it Angie?" he grinned at her, laughing.

She aimed a swipe his way but he was lucky to jump out of the way just in time, "This isn't funny Hodgins! There's nothing even left in my stomach so now I'm just dry heaving. Do you have any idea how awful dry heaving feels?" He just looked at her with a blank look, "Didn't think so. Can you help me off the floor? I need to go lie down."

He picked her up, careful not to jostle her too much and settled her back into their bed. Brushing the hair out of her face, he let out a huge smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you are incredibly beautiful."

"Wow. You know that's going to get you absolutely no where today right?" she clarified, well aware of his intentions, "I feel like I'm going to die."

He just chuckled, climbing back into bed as well, pulling her into his side so that her head rested on his chest. His lips kissed her still-damp hair and he just held her close, not wanting to ever let go.

"Hodgins?" she asked quietly, a distant look on her face.

"Hmmm? What is it Angie?"

"Do you-"she paused, taking a deep breath, "Do you think we're going to be good parents?"

His bewildered face indicated his surprise at the question, "Where is this even coming from?" She just stared at him, her eyes begging for his answer, "Okay. Well, here's how I look at it. I love you more than anything in the entire world and you love me more than anything in the entire world, so I think with this baby there will just be another person to bask in the love. We've got the money, we've got the time, and we've got the love. There's really no reason why we shouldn't be good parents."

Tears welled up in her beautiful brown eyes and he immediately knew that he had hit a mark. With her hormones out of whack, Angela had become a mess of emotion, crying for no apparent reason, sobbing tears of happiness, getting easily angered, etc.

Hodgins looked horrified. All he had wanted to do was reassure her and now she was bawling her eyes out. "Ange, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said rubbing her back.

Before she could reply she gagged, covering her mouth with her hand, and running to the bathroom once more.

Hodgins was quick to follow, holding back her hair as she dry heaved once again. When she finished she turned, sighing and he saw how red and puffy her eyes were from all the pressure.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive this pregnancy," she half-joked with a laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I mean is it really all worth it?"

He laughed too, sweeping her off her feet into his arms. He kissed the tears away as he carried her back to bed. "Maybe we should go see the doctor. Isn't there something you can take to help with this?"

"Well yeah but I want all-natural. Remember honey?"

He did indeed remember. When she said all-natural, she meant all-natural. No epidurals during labor, no drugs to speed up labor, not even drugs to help with the morning sickness. The only thing she had allowed was the prenatal vitamins as they would be helping the baby. "Yeah I know. I just hate seeing you in pain; I wish there was something I could do to help."

She reached out to touch his hand, "Just you being here is helping Jack. This is going to sound really crazy, but it's like the baby is soothed when you're around." She smiled, kissing him quickly.

"Right. Well how about we try and get something to stay down? You haven't eaten at all today, that can't be exactly healthy for the baby."

"I am a little hungry," she admitted, "But really there's no point. It'll be back out within the hour anyways."

"So? If your body is telling you to eat, you should probably eat. Who knows, maybe it with actually soothe your stomach."

She just looked at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna change your mind on this one am I?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Well then how about a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" she asked, batting her eyes at him.

"Okay I'm on it, you sit tight and try to relax," he kissed her forehead then shook his finger at her stomach, "No more making your momma sick, at least not until I get back."

Angela just giggled as he faulted their baby for her round of, not morning, but all-day sickness. "Hurry up Hodgins. I'm hungry and I think there's a movie coming on in ten minutes that we can watch. Then, maybe if you're lucky, the morning sickness will subside and we can make love." She winked, knowing that that would be enough to make him hurry. Sure enough he practically ran out of the room and she could hear his footsteps thud as he leapt down the stairs.

She just shook her head, smiling, knowing what a lucky woman she was.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? Please lemme know. Reviews make me a better writer and also help my self esteem. You know otherwise I may think I'm an absolutely terrible writer and stop writing completely. Yes, I am aware that I am not amazing, but hey I'm trying. Sorry about all the weird tangents, it's just once of those days apparently. Okay, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! :) Oh and next up is Angela and Jack telling her father about the pregnancy :O should be interesting and I say that not even having written it yet!<strong>


	4. Angela's Father

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm sorry this is so late. I've been having Internet issues all day, pretty sucky! Anyways so here is the happy couple sharing their big news with none other than Billy Gibbons himself**

**Once again, I do not own Bones or any of its characters, blah blah blah yeah you get the point. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Angela was happily wrapped in the arms of her husband just talking and enjoying each other's company. Ever since their reconnection and subsequent marriage Angela and Hodgins had grown even closer than they had ever been while they were engaged. Instead of dancing around the issue, they had finally accepted their feelings for each other and now they couldn't be happier. They had spent an amazing seven months in Paris and were now expecting a child.<p>

After hours and hours spent talking about the baby that would soon be joining them, silence filled the room, replaced instead by Jack's quiet snores. Angela felt her eyes drooping, just about ready to succumb to sleep. Suddenly she jolted forward with a gasp, immediately waking Jack.

"Angela what's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, very alert and awake.

"Oh my freaking God," she just exclaimed, "Oh my God!"

"What? What is it Angie?" he asked desperately trying to get some information out of her.

"I forgot to tell my dad that I'm pregnant!" She turned to him, an absolutely horrified expression on her face.

He just grinned at her, shaking his head, "That's it? I thought maybe you were having a miscarriage or something. Jeez, way to freak me out Ange."

"This isn't a joke Jack. He's gonna be sooo mad at me. I mean it's bad enough that we got married in jail without his approval and then you whisked me off to Paris for almost a year. But now I have to tell him that I'm almost three months pregnant and we didn't bother telling him even though we've known since week four!" She ranted, climbing out of the bed and pacing around their bedroom.

"Angie, calm down. Seriously, it's not good for the baby. We will tell your dad and he will be so happy about his new grandchild that he won't care how far along you are." He smiled reassuringly.

"I don't know why you're so optimistic; this is the same man who left you in the Mexican desert with a tattoo of my face on your arm. You do realize that right?"

He laughed, "Come here babe." Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he motioned for her to join him. Reluctantly she came over and he took her hands in his own, looking up into her soft brown eyes. "Why are you freaking out over this? Is it not normal for married people to have a baby?" he teased.

"Honey, you don't know my dad. He absolutely hates being out of the loop. Probably because I forgot to mention that I was moving to D.C. to go to college until a week before the semester started."

Hodgins just winced. "Alright how about this, why don't you call him and invite him over for dinner tomorrow? Then we can tell him together okay?" He reached up to caress her cheek, pulling her down beside him.

She leaned her head into his chest and he stroked her hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Perish and die a horrible death," he said with a smirk on his face.

Looking up to face him, she pretended to be hurt, "Your lack of confidence in my survival skills astounds me."

"Angie, you got lost in the hotel in Paris."

She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it and he grabbed her waist, tickling her. He was relentless but finally stopped, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "In my defense, it was the biggest hotel in all of France," she murmured.

"Yeah yeah so I've heard. How about we get some shut-eye that way we're well rested for dinner with your dad tomorrow?"

She climbed on top of him, straddling him, "Okay, but first…" she trailed off, dropping a line of kisses from his lips down his bare chest.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, oh my god, he's going to be here any second! This is going to be a disaster I just know it." Angela had been freaking out all day long and Hodgins couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

She shot a death stare his way and he smiled, "You look so cute when you're frustrated babe."

"Don't wanna hear it right now Hodgins. Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?"

"Yeah you've been pacing for the last twenty minutes. Do you want to wear a path into the carpet?"

"Haha very funny Jack."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind, "It's gonna be okay Angela, it really is. I'm going to be right here the whole time." He kissed her neck softly.

She turned her head slightly to kiss him, a quick peck turning into a deep kiss, only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the door. They broke apart and Angela took a few deep breathes, trying not to let her nervousness show.

"Hey Dad!" she exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"Hello sweetness. How are you baby girl?" he asked embracing her in one of his bear hugs.

"Oh just peachy. Come on in."

He stepped into the house, taking off his trademark sunglasses, "Hodgins," he said, reaching out to shake Jack's hand.

"How are you sir?"

"Tired, been on tour all week. It's nice to be able to see my girl. You been takin' good care of her Hodgins?" he asked, shooting him a look.

"Dad, be nice. Come on dinner's on the table already."

They all sat down at the massive dining table. Angela had cooked up a nice meal, complete with her dad's favorite: beans.

"So what's up with you two? I never get invited to dinner, I usually have to just show up randomly." He joked, smiling at the couple.

Angela put down her silverware looking at Hodgins, who followed suit, "Actually Dad, we have something we'd like to tell you."

"Shoot," he replied continuing to eat, an intrigued look upon his face.

"Okay…" She took a deep breath, "Dad I'm pregnant. You're going to be a granddaddy." She reached for Hodgins' hand, her eyes showing the worry she was feeling.

"Baby girl that's wonderful news. When are you due? And why do you look so nervous?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ummm see that's the thing. We-"

Jack cut her off, "We feel horrible because Angie's almost three months along but we just found out last week. She thought you'd think she was crazy because she didn't notice the changes."

She looked at him, thanking him with her eyes. He smiled back, squeezing her hand.

"Oh well that's nothing to be ashamed of Angie. Your own mother didn't notice she was pregnant with you until the start of her second trimester." Her dad laughed and the couple joined in. "Do you know if it's a baby boy or a baby girl yet?"

"Well we could've found out at the ultrasound, but we decided we wanted to be surprised," Angela answered.

"My daughter, always so untraditional. You keep her in check Jack you hear? I don't want anything happening to my grandchild."

"Uhh yes sir of course."

Angela's father stood up, "Well I best be going, me and the boys have to hit the road tonight; got a big show in Florida tomorrow night."

"You're leaving already Dad? Are you sure you don't want to stay for dessert?"

"No thanks baby doll." He came around the table, kissing her forehead. "Congratulations Angie."

She walked him to the door, giving him a quick hug before he left, "Love you!" she called as he walked towards the tour bus.

"Love you too sweetie. Take care."

Jack closed the door and they both collapsed back onto the couch, mentally exhausted.

"You are a lifesaver Jack. Thanks for covering. I really do think he would've been upset."

"He wouldn't have been, but I knew you would feel guilty if he heard the truth." He sighed, "Now we just have to keep this lie up whenever we're around him."

"That shouldn't be too hard, it's not like we really see him that much."

He thought about it, "That's true." He paused, "But you know, he was right about one thing."

She looked up at him curiously, "What's that?"

"You're going to need to be more careful. You're providing for two people instead of one now." He set a lazy hand upon her stomach.

"I'll try, but no promises on that one honey."

"Well that's better than nothing. I love you Angie." He leaned down to kiss her belly.

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alrighty, so what did you think? Totally out of character or did I do okay? So for the next little piece in this project, would you guys rather have Hodgins and Angela going baby shopping or their one year anniversary? Lemme know :) And reviews would be nice ;)**


	5. Anniversary

**A/N: Hello again those of you still reading this. Okay so this is Angela and Hodgins' 1st anniversay. They didn't mention it on the show but it probably occurred in the 3rd or 4th month of Angela's pregnancy. So yeah enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Hodgins grinned to himself as he snuck out of their bedroom, the still slumbering Angela sprawled out on the king-size bed, her unruly curls spread out around her face. It was their very first anniversary today and he had the most amazing day planned out. He crept downstairs in just a pair of sweats, careful to avoid the squeaky step.<p>

Once in the roomy kitchen he rummaged through the cabinets until he finally found what he was looking for: the pancake mix. After careful consideration he decided to make them blueberry pancakes as Angela had started to crave them during the second month of the pregnancy. He grinned, remembering her insistence on him making her some at 10 o'clock one night.

Just as he was about to add the first of the batter to the hot pan, he felt a presence enter the room. He whirled around, bowl and spoon still in hand to see his wife attempting to steal some blueberries off the counter.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

She looked up, guilty written all over on her face, "I could smell the food from upstairs," she admitted shrugging her shoulders.

He rolled his eyes; pregnancy had done wonders for Angela's sense of smell. "Why is it that when I have something planned out, you always find some way to spoil it?" he teased, walking over to her and quickly kissing her.

"I'm sorry honey. Do you want me to go back to bed and wait? Cause I totally can."

He waved her off turning back to the pancake batter, "No no it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

She climbed onto the bar stool, elbows resting on the table holding her head up.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get over here and help." He winked.

She climbed off the stool gingerly, holding her barely evident baby bump as she made her way over to her husband of one year.

He set the bowl down, waiting for the pancake to cook, his arms crossed in mock anger. She threw her arms around his neck, her lips barely grazing his. He couldn't even pretend to be mad anymore; he had a beautiful wife and was very much in love with her and the child they would be welcoming in coming months.

He pulled her closer to his body, his lips crushing hers in a hungry heated passion. She slammed his back against the counter, her hands roaming all over his bare chest. Suddenly he was nibbling at her ear, eliciting a shriek from her.

"Hate to break it to you Angie, but that pancake's gonna burn soon," he whispered.

She just looked at him, "Who cares about the pancake? It's our anniversary and right now I would very much like to have some amazing anniversary sex with my smokin' hot husband." She winked, beginning to pull him towards the living room and the couch.

"Can I at least turn off the stove so the house doesn't burn down?" he asked innocently.

She groaned, "Yeah but you should know, the longer you take the more likely it is that I'll get bored."

He sprinted back into the kitchen, quickly turning the oven off before joining her in the hall again. "Fast enough for you babe?"

"Oh definitely. Come on." She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the couch.

"Angela, before we make love, there's a little something I want to give you."

"Hodgins," she whined, "Can't we do gifts later?"

"Well yeah we will but this isn't really your anniversary gift. It's just something I made for you in my spare time. Here, sit down, I'll be right back."

She rolled her eyes, lounging back on the couch as he went to the hallway closet.

Soon he returned, something clearly hidden behind his back.

"The hallway closet? Really Jack?" she smirked at him.

"Hey it was the only place where a certain nosy someone wouldn't go looking for her present," he teased, sitting down beside her. "Angie you know you mean the world to me right?" She nodded. "Alright this sort of represents that." He handed her the gift, heavily wrapped in tissue paper.

She gently unwrapped it, glancing his way every so often. What she held in her hands was something so creative and thoughtful, she thought she might cry. It was a wood carving of the phrase "Only you, forever" with a heart on both sides.

"Jack…" she just stared at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Wow, this is beautiful. I… I don't know what to say."

"Remember when I told you that we were enough? Just us? Well that still holds true, but I just wanted you to have something to look at every day to remember just how much you mean to me." He reached over, brushing her hair back behind her ears and clearing the tears. "I love you with all my heart Angela Montenegro. You have made me the happiest man alive."

"Jack, I love you too. As I said back then, I love you so much more than you'll ever know. You made me change my ways. When I'm with you I'm happier than I've ever been before." She looked down at her stomach, "And now this baby… This baby that we made together it's… it's just a dream come true."

He smiled at her, their eyes melting into one another's in obvious adoration. Placing his hand on top of hers over their baby, he leaned in, kissing her softly and sweetly.

"Happy Anniversary Jack," she murmured.

"Happy Anniversary Angela."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Hey babe, you're not planning on making me dinner too are you?" she asked from where she lay on the couch as Hodgins rummaged around in his desk drawer.

"No more questions Ange. It's supposed to be a surprise." His voice was firm but she gave him that pouty look that made him give in. He sighed, "Alright, no I'm not making you dinner, but we are going out. First though, gifts." His blue eyes gleamed.

"Ok me first since I feel like I've done nothing but use you for sex all day." She got up, exiting the room, only to return a few minutes later with a neatly wrapped package suspiciously shaped like a canvas. She handed it to him shyly, returning to her seat on the couch, "I hope you like it."

"Anything from you is sure to please me," he responded grinning. Carefully he began to unwrap it and it appeared as if he was taking his sweet time.

Angela was getting impatient, "Oh my god honey we're not saving the wrapping paper! Tear it off like an animal! Go ahead. Do it," she urged.

He just laughed but did as she asked. He gasped when he saw it; it was a beautifully drawn portrait of their very first date on the swings. She was leaning back on the swing and he was practically on top of her, their lips meeting in a first kiss. "Wow Angela, this is absolutely breathtaking. I love it." He leaned over kissing her cheek. "Thank you babe. It's definitely going right above my desk."

She giggled, "I'm glad you like it. Out of all the moments we've shared over the years, this one also seemed so special to me. It was the perfect date, the perfect kiss, the perfect everything."

"It was," he agreed in a far-away voice, clearly being dragged back into memories. "Okay now it's time for your present." He pulled what looked like a jewelry box from the leather jacket carelessly thrown over an armchair. "Gotta love my hiding spots, hmmm Ange?"

She laughed, "Yeah yeah we get that I'm curious by nature. Just get on with it."

He presented her with the gift and she carefully opened the box up. She gasped, "Jack, you know me so well. This is the most perfect necklace I have ever seen. So simple, yet absolutely beautiful."

It was a silver heart pendant with diamonds worked in all around it. On the back was "J & A" engraved carefully in a calligraphy-style script.

"Can you?" she asked and he nodded, clasping the necklace for her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Ready to go to dinner? I have a feeling you're gonna like our transportation."

He led her outside the mansion and there on the lawn a horse-drawn carriage awaited them.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Angela screamed, running towards it.

"Hey! Be careful babe!" he yelled, laughing as she waved him off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that was my take on what may have happened. Lemme know what you think. Happy holidays everyone! Stay safe! Oh and reviews would make lovely gifts :P Thank you :)<strong>


	6. The Baby Moved

**Hey yall! Well it's that day of the week again so time for another round of good ole Hodgela. I apologize in advance for all the fluff but Hodgela is at their best when fluff is involved ;) enjoy**

* * *

><p>She felt him enter the room almost immediately, her ears well attuned to the sound his favorite boots made on the tile. She knew he would try to sneak up on her and scare her like he usually did. Sure enough he practically screamed a "BOO!" in her ears. Struggling to stay calm, she didn't move from her work, pretending like he wasn't even there.<p>

She grinned to herself, knowing the look on his face must be absolutely priceless. She turned slowly in her chair to finally face him, "Hey babe. You ready to go?" she asked innocently.

He just stood there blubbering like an idiot, "What… But I… Why weren't you… Oh forget it!"

She grinned at the only man she had really ever loved, "Gotcha Jack!"

"Wow you really did. You almost had me believing I never even scared you." He moved closer to her.

"Well that's what you get for trying to scare your pregnant wife," she scolded, wagging her finger at him as she tugged at the collar of his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

He could kiss that woman all day and was content to until she finally broke it. "Jeez babe. Can we wait until we get home at least?"

He laughed, helping her up out of the chair despite her insistence that she could manage just fine on her own. "I feel like a blimp but that doesn't mean I look like one yet." She teased at his over-protectiveness.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, offering his arm which she gladly took, leaning her head on his chest as they made their way out of the building.

"So did you really mean that if you could marry me twice you'd do it?" she asked, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he asked, "I have no desire for another wife, just you."

They parted, going opposite ways to get into the car. Hodgins started the engine of the Mini Cooper he had taken a liking to and pulled out of the parking space. After a few minutes of silence he turned to look at Angela, a quizzical look on his face. Usually she never missed a beat when it came to conversation, brining up the case they worked on or something or another.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked, noticing that she had both hands on her swollen stomach.

She just ignored him continuing to stare down at her stomach. He pursed his lips, clearly confused. "Ange what's up?"

She finally looked up at him, a brilliant smile on her face, "The baby's moving again. He likes the sound of his daddy's voice."

He reached over with one hand, careful to keep the other firmly on the steering wheel. She grabbed it, putting it on her stomach with her hands on top.

"Can you feel anything?" she asked.

He sighed, all the twinkle leaving his eyes, "No of course not. I couldn't feel him earlier either."

"Don't worry Jack," she assured him, releasing his hand, "You'll feel him soon. I'm only four and a half months along. All the books say it probably won't happen until five months."

"I don't know if I can wait that long Angie. It's not fair. How come you get to feel him already?" he pouted.

She just looked at him, "If you want to carry around a human being for nine months, constantly be throwing up, have your feet swell up, and endure hours of painful childbirth, be my guest."

He laughed nervously, "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think it'll actually set in my head until I actually get to feel the baby move."

"I know, I know, but soon enough." She unbuckled the seat belt as he pulled into the long driveway of their recently bought condo. "Honey? I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to join me if you like." She called, a clear invitation as she made her way into the house.

He shook his head, laughing, "You know I'd love to babe, but I think I'm going to go get dinner started."

"Whatever!" she yelled back, clearly already on her way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the two lay in bed, enjoying a movie to get their minds of the day's case. Hodgins was situated at the end of the bed, his back turned to the TV, clearly not interested in the movie Angela had chosen. Angela's feet were in his lap as he massaged them, grinning at the moans she let out.<p>

"Oh my god. That is amazing! You are amazing Jack!"

He stopped, making his way to where she lay sprawled out. "You like that babe?" he whispered in her ear, his lips kissing her collarbone.

"Mhmmm." Her neck craned up, looking for his lips. She kissed him tenderly, truly grateful for the massage of her swollen feet. Tucking her head back into the spot on his chest where it belonged she sighed, completely content with the way her life was playing out.

He snaked an arm around her shoulders, taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo. Suddenly her entire body stiffened and he turned his head, curious.

She had her hands on her stomach again.

He rolled his eyes, "Seriously? The baby's moving again?" he groaned unhappily, but dragged his whole body down the bed. He grabbed Angela's hands, moving them off her stomach and lifted her cute pajama top to reveal the growing baby bump.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked in between laughs.

"Getting some alone time with my son or daughter," he practically growled, ignoring the raising of her eyebrows. He rested his head on her bare stomach, trying desperately to hear or feel some sign of life.

Smiling, she reached down to stroke his crazy curly hair. She didn't say a word, knowing how important this was to him. She closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt something cold on her stomach. Looking down confused, she saw that Jack had replaced his head with his hands. "Your hands are freezing Jack!"

He looked up at her quickly taking his hands off, "Oh sorry Angie."

"How about we go to bed? We have work tomorrow remember honey?"

"Okay yeah this is pointless anyways," he said, a depressed look on his face as he dropped a final kiss on Angela's belly before pulling her shirt back down.

"Aww honey you will feel the baby move I promise. Honey look at me. We've still got four months left to go in the pregnancy. Trust me, the baby will be a lot more active then."

He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Angie. I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

><p>Jack was abruptly woken to someone shaking his shoulders, whisper-shouting in his ears. He rolled over to see the face of his wide-awake wife. "What is it Ange?" he asked calmly, closing his eyes again.<p>

"Quick Jack. The baby's moving!" She grabbed his hand, dragging it onto her bare bump.

"Baby's always moving. Not like I can feel it," he muttered just as he felt something hit his hand. Suddenly he sat straight up, putting both hands on her stomach. "Oh my god I felt him! I felt our baby Angie!" He looked up at her, a look of wonder and adoration on his face as a tear slipped down his face.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"The most amazing thing I've ever felt. Wow, we're actually having a baby."

She turned over onto her side and he followed, spooning her frame, his one hand still resting on her swollen stomach. They fell asleep just like this, a perfect little family to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so I'm not really sure if anyone has interest in this. If you're reading feel free to shoot me some suggestions on how I can improve if you feel that I need to. Heck, you can even tell me I suck, because believe me, that is something I would want to know. Peace out and see you all next friday :)**


	7. Just Another Day

**Hey guys! Sorry this is late. Believe it or not I actually lost track of the days; I forgot it was Friday! Nonetheless, there are still 3 hrs left in Friday so I have managed to stick to my system. I apologize again to anyone who was waiting. Here it is though :)**

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the Hodgins household. Angela and Jack were both in bed, sleeping off a hard case at work. Jack's body spooned Angela's lean frame, his hand resting on the growing bump of her stomach. Soft snores filled the room and a soft rolling rain could be heard hitting the window.<p>

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder sounded, rattling the window and waking up Angela. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Her husband hadn't even moved a muscle. She tried to go back to sleep but nothing worked. Sighing loudly she removed Jack's hand from her stomach and he stirred a bit. She stood up and stretched. Her back had been bothering her a lot more in the second trimester of her pregnancy.

"Angie?" Jack called out just as she was about to exit the bedroom.

"Yes honey?"

"Where are you going?" he mumbled, sleepily.

She came back over to the bed, quickly kissing his lips, "I'll be right back. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," he sighed, resuming his snoring almost immediately.

Trying her hardest to be quiet, she went downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to satisfy her pregnancy cravings. Opening each and every cabinet as well as the refrigerator and freezer she finally settled on a peanut butter and egg salad sandwich. She grabbed all the materials she needed, humming to herself as she worked.

* * *

><p>Jack awoke promptly at 10 o'clock, very glad that it was a Saturday. He took a deep breathe, his eyes still closed, expecting to smell Angie's shampoo and pursed his lips when he did not.<p>

Looking with one eye he saw that the bed before him was empty. He sat up slowly, groaning as his neck cracked. He yawned and slowly pulled himself out of bed, not even bothering to put a robe on over his boxers.

He made his way down the stairs and peered his head into the kitchen. There was no Angela, but she had certainly made her presence there known, leaving an egg salad container and the peanut butter sitting on the counter.

Moving from one side of the kitchen to the next, he scanned the dining room and the office before finally getting to the living room where he could see Angela's robe draped over the end of the couch.

As he entered the room he saw Angela on her side conked out on the couch, a blanket from one of the spare bedrooms covering just her feet. He smiled, wondering if he should scare her or not before deciding that it could have unintended results for both Angela and the baby.

He knelt down next to her so that his face was level with hers and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. She began to stir, slowly opening her eyes, smiling when she saw him.

"Jack," she whispered, kissing him sweetly.

They broke apart and she yawned as he pushed the loose strands of her curly locks back behind her ear.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up, moving over so that he could join her.

"Ten fifteen. What are you doing sleeping on the couch? Did I unknowingly do something wrong last night?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Don't you think if you'd done something wrong, you'd be the one sleeping on the couch?" she asked, "Unless of course you're mean enough to sentence your pregnant wife to a night on a not so comfortable couch?" she teased.

He gasped, faking shock, "Of course not! So why did you sleep down here then Ange?"

"Oh the thunder woke me up and then I couldn't go back to sleep. So I came downstairs and realized I was hungry. After I finished my sandwich I decided to catch up on Grey's Anatomy since you never let me watch it when you're around." She shot him a look.

"What? I just don't think it's very realistic."

"It's a TV show honey; it isn't supposed to be realistic. Anyways, I must have fallen asleep during it."

He nodded, "And the blanket?"

"Oh I left it down here last night when we were watching that movie."

"Mmmm oh yeah you're going to be a lovely influence on our kid. I can see it now. 'Mommy, why do I have to put my toys away if you don't have to put your clothes away?'" he laughed.

She slapped his arm, "Shut up Hodgins. It's these damn pregnancy hormones; they're running the show right now. You know I'm not normally this messy."

"I know I know. So what would you like to do today beautiful?"

"I don't know about you, but my back is absolutely killing me. Wanna go get massages?" she asked, giving him the hurt, in pain look.

"That actually sounds amazing. How about you go take a shower and I'll call the masseuse? Maybe get some breakfast started?"

"Okay. Be right back."

"Take your time, we've got all day," he called as she practically skipped up the stairs.

Just as he was about to scramble up some eggs, his cell phone rang. Spinning in a circle, he struggled to locate it. "Where is the damn thing?" Finally he found it hiding behind the peanut butter.

"Hello? Are you serious Booth? Me and Angie were gonna go get massages. Yeah we'll be there soon, just gotta stop and grab some breakfast to go from the diner. Alright bye."

He sighed. Once again perfectly good plans were ruined by a murder case. Dragging his feet he went upstairs and into the master bathroom, where the water was still running, steam covering the mirrors.

"Angie?"

"Yeah?" she replied, poking her head out of the shower stall.

"Change of plans. Booth just called, they need us at work."

She groaned, "Seriously? Well this just sucks."

"I know, but murder is murder. I'm gonna order breakfast from the diner to pick up along the way. Do you want your usual?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be out in a second, unless of course you want to join me…" she said with a gleam in her eye.

"You know I'd love to babe but duty calls." He smirked as she put her head back in the shower.

"You act like you're some big badass FBI agent. You're only the bug and slime guy honey."

"Yeah but I'm _your_ bug and slime guy," he smiled.

She poked her head out again, "You are so right." She leaned out to kiss him, allowing his tongue access. She sighed quietly. Kissing Jack Hodgins never got old. "Ok out. I need to finish my shower and I can't concentrate properly with you standing there. I feel like any second you're gonna jump my bones, not that I would mind that of course, but as you said, 'Duty calls.'"

"How much do you need to concentrate to take a shower Angie?" he teased, laughing when she splashed water at him. "You missed!"

"Honey, if you don't get out right now, I will withhold sex tonight."

He gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Wanna make a bet?" she called out.

"No. Alright you win, I'm leaving now."

She heard the door open and close and giggled softly, "If only he knew how much I bluff. Me, withhold sex? HA!" She laughed again, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little scene with them at home. We never really get to see much into their home lives so I'd thought I'd give everyone a taste on how it might go. They really are fun to write, even though I can never quite get what is in my head down in words. Next up? Who knows. I actually haven't decided yet so I suppose we'll all see. Reviews are lovely as usual! :D**


	8. Names

**First of all I'd like to apologize for the tardiness of this. I was at a friend's party last night and when I got home my computer was extremely slow. ****To Cranium mischief, whom I cannot respond to, not sure exactly what you mean by "I keep going from him to the baby" so yeah feel free create an account and PM me if you want to elaborate.**

**Anyways this little one-shot takes places just before the episode where Angela's father comes into town with the name Staccato Mamba. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yeah I've been forgetting about this but I in no way own Bones or any of its characters. If I did I certainly would not be here writing fanfic :P**

* * *

><p>"Hey Hodgins. Have you thought about any names yet?" she asked, leaning on his desk, her eyes full of thought.<p>

He looked up clearly surprised, "What?"

"Names. You know for the baby I'm carrying?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I figured we were gonna wait a little longer before we decided. Where is this even coming from?"

She pulled over a stool and sat down, trying to get comfortable, "This case has really got me thinking. I… never mind it's stupid." She nervously ducked her head.

He reached out to cup her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, "What is it Angie? Come on I won't think it's stupid."

"I just… if something were to happen to us, I don't want our baby to think we didn't care about him or her." A single teardrop rolled down her face as she began to sniffle.

"Hey," he wiped the tear away with his thumb, "Ange, even if something were to happen to us, which it won't, our baby will have godparents who will be able to attest to just how much mommy and daddy loved him or her."

She smiled, "I'm sorry. I think the hormones are finally getting the better of me."

He laughed nervously. For the past couple of months she had been anything but hormonally stable. One minute she was crying over a beetle of his that had died and the next she was practically beating him up because he forgot to lock the back door. But no way was he going to tell her that.

"It's okay babe. How about this, when we go home tonight we can start talking about some names. Sound good?" he proposed.

"Yeah that'd be perfect. How much longer are you gonna be anyways? It's almost five o'clock, this kid is getting hungry," she joked, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

He chuckled. And now she was back to her normal joking, flirty self. It was amazing what pregnancy could do to a woman's emotions. "Lemme just send theses results to Cam and Dr. B then we can go."

"Promise? I really don't fancy being here until 8 again," she said, referring to their last case when he had refused to go home until he figured out time of death.

"I promise. In my defense, Cam was all over me for that one."

She nodded, giving him that 'I'm sure she was look.' "I'm going to go lay down in my office for a bit. Just come and get me when you're done."

"You feeling okay Angie?" he asked, taking her hands.

She shrugged it off, "Oh yeah, my back's just really sore." She got up, giving her husband a quick kiss before exiting his office.

He looked worriedly at her retreating figure before deciding it was probably nothing and getting back to his work.

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the bedroom as Angela and Hodgins enjoyed the Chinese food they had picked up on their way home.<p>

"Come on, admit it you couldn't understand them either," Angela said, slapping his arm.

"Oh I'll freely admit that, but I'm not the one who's half Chinese," he teased.

"I'll remind you, you're Swedish but you don't speak it either," she pointed out.

"All right, all right. But you gotta admit it was pretty hilarious that they thought you could actually understand them."

"Oh yeah, hilarious that a pregnant Asian woman was pretty much berated by a couple of Chinese ladies and her gallant husband did absolutely nothing but laugh," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why are we eating in bed by the way?"

He put his box of food down and leaned towards her, his face inches away from hers, "So I can do this," he replied, attacking her lips.

She laughed into his mouth. "Babe you're going to make me spill my food," she complained in between kisses.

Finally he stopped his assault, grabbing his food again, "I haven't seen much of my beautiful wife all day, what can I say?"

"I love you Jack," she sighed, getting a little bit emotional again.

"I love you too Angie. Now how about those names?"

She adjusted the pillows behind her, wincing a little.

He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, "Back still bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. So I guess we should pick out a girl name and a boy name, even though I have a feeling we're having a boy."

He continued to look at her, assuring himself that she was indeed okay before answering, "You think? That's awesome, although I did kind of want a little girl who looked just like you who I could spoil rotten."

"Hey, we've still got 999,999 left, I'm sure you'll get your girl sometime," she joked. "So I was thinking, how about we continue your family tradition and name the baby Jack Hodgins V if it's a boy?"

"Absolutely not," he answered on the spot, immediately regretting his forcefulness when he saw the disappointment written so clearly on her face. "Sorry about that Angie. I just don't want our son to have anything to do with the hell I had to go through. It's bad enough that he'll be the heir to the Cantilever Group, I don't want him to have to carry the traditional Hodgins name too."

She smiled, "No that's okay babe. I get it. Ok so Jack is out. How about Casey? I've always liked that name."

He sat nervously twiddling his thumbs without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked up, "Angie is it okay if we maybe name our son after my friend? He was killed by a gang when we were seventeen. I just thought it'd be nice to honor him."

Her features softened, "Why didn't you ever tell me this? Of course we can, as long as it's nothing like Maynard or Bob."

"Michael," he spoke the single word and suddenly everything seemed to click in her head. It was an absolute perfect name for their unborn son. Something that was strong yet still beautiful in its own way.

"I love it," she breathed out.

He pulled her close, holding her in his arms, not wanting her to see his glistening eyes.

"Michael Joseph Hodgins," she said, inserting the middle name they had already discussed to honor Booth. "It's perfect."

Smiling, he stroked her arm slowly, "Even though you're sure we're having a boy, we should probably come up with a girl name, just in case your mother's institution is wrong, which I'm in no way doubting."

"Mhmm, nice recovery," she said, looking up into his bright blue eyes, "How about Katharine?"

"Simple, yet elegant. Katharine Temperance Hodgins. It's beautiful," he murmured, his lips kissing her hair.

"Who would've thought that you and I would be married and expecting a baby? It seems like just yesterday when I thought I was pregnant with Wendell's kid and you came through for me, just like you always do."

"I know. Do you think we would've gotten back together even if we hadn't gotten thrown in jail together?" he questioned, truly curious.

"Honestly? Yeah I think we would have. I never stopped loving you, even when I was with Wendell, even when I was with Roxie."

He smiled, "And now you are all mine." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I've been yours since that day on the swings," she mumbled, beginning to fall asleep. The long hours spent in the lab, mostly standing up all day long, were starting to take a toll on her body.

He continued rubbing her arm, pulling the covers over her small bump of a belly as her eyes finally closed, too exhausted to stay open one minute longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always reviews would be nice. And who else was majorly creeped out by this week's episode? Freaky freaky stuff right there...**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Alright sorry that this is just an author's note, but I felt that it was important to tell you this. As of now this project is on hiatus. I have no idea where I'm really going with it anyways, it was simply meant ot be a series of one-shots. I guess I've kinda run out of ideas for this. BUT, have no fear, I am starting a new fanfic. This one will not be just a series of one-shots based off things that happened in Bones. I'm creating an original plot and some original characters. So if you wanna check that out be my guest. It's going to be called "Unexpected." Thank you for those of you who have supported this project and who knows maybe I'll come back to it eventually, but I've got another story to focus on now. Toodles! :)**


End file.
